


Reasons-

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I wanted to get in touch with Yu's feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, and how it messes u up, heartfelt confessions, it's so fluffy boi, lots of fluff, yosuke the messTM, yu discovers "feelings"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: A heartfelt confession under a night sky.





	Reasons-

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Your Name  
> and  
> i  
> 'm  
> emotional  
> So sorry but get emotional with me bois  
> This just a tiny thing for emotion and a bit of venting because fuck that movie man

On the hill, Yu reflects on everything. The town can be seen so clearly, each of those lights is someone living here. Or maybe someone just temporarly being here, just like he is. Winter vacation will be over in a few weeks, an unintetional painfull reminder of his situation. So much memories are here, in this heaven of pure contry-side essence, mixed with paranormal, emotions, and so much more.

He hears footsteps behind him, he's there, it's time.

“Yo !”

It's his usual greeting, he's always glad to hear it. He remembers the times he heard it on the way to school. It always made his day a bit better.

A mix of emotions clashes in his stomach, they are not foreign. Most of them are those of happiness, but his most precious is the one of profound affection. Keeping in touch with his feelings was never his forte, timing wasn't either, he discovered a lot of defaults over those 2 years, but he discovered a lot about himself too. He remembered his liking for cats, for cooking, his dead-pan habits, he remembers all the time his friends complained about his lack of expression. He admits that he positively sucks at expressing himself that is for sure.

He considers himself blessed that someone was willing to learn him to the point there was no need for words to communicate.

“Sooo... It sounded important, do you wanna do the talking ?”

He was bad at talking, but learning to be expressive helped, this was time to use those skills. Speaking the truth could hurt, but he was confidant that even if it were to hurt, and that his feelings wouldn't be reciprocated, he would keep his friendship. He believes in Yosuke more than enough for that.

\- “If you don't mind.

\- Nah, nah it's fine ! G-go ahead.”

He's bracing himself. The Fool made clear in his text that this was an important matter. His partner knows when to get serious, he loves that about him.

-“I'll be blunt.” The leader clutches his chest, he braces himself too, it must come out one day or the other. The truth will always be found, and he more than deserves to know.

_Here goes._

“I harbor strong feelings for you. I mean, I thin- no I'm positive, I'm in love with you and I wanted you to know.”

Understandably, the Magician is shocked, he even made a surprised noise. The Fool on the other hand, is embarrassed. Practicing was awkward, but he could say it, there was no turning back now, he clutches his chest harder.

_Wow, it's so fast. I can bearly breathe. I wonder what I look like. I wonder what he's going to say. I feel so weird. I can only feel like this when I'm with him._

_I want to hang on to that feeling._

Before coming to Inaba, he could count the number of times his heart was racing on the fingers of his hand. But since that fatefull Wednesday in April, his life just changed.

For the first time he started to feel. Feel the world, feel others, feel himself.

\- “Huh... Wow... Hum...”

He's speechless, of course he is. He's awfull in the spotlight, it could be seen as a default, but it's another facets of him he came to cherish. Although it does make this exchange somewhat awkward. He still has all his mannerism, he grabs his headphones like he wants to hide behind it, he looks away, he's not able to look Yu in the eye.

“Do... Do you mind if... If I wasked you why...?”

He was about to respond when the brunette was already backpedalling.

“Oh god- forget I said that. That's not what I should have said. I'm sorry-

\- No, I want to answer.

\- Huh, what ?”

He countinues to grab his chest, he bits his lip. When did he last bit his lip ?

\- “I... want you to know why.”

Yosuke stares at him wide-eyed, it was a bold statement.

_I often say such bold things. But it's only like this I feel the true weight of the words._

“I love everything about you. Your kindness, your clumsiness with words, the way you always help others even if they don't deserve it, the way you wear your heart in your sleave... The way you...”

The words started to escape him, a nonsensicall of emotions and expressions meshing together in flow taking away everything.

“The way you... You...You...”

It all came crashing down, the air gets stuck in his lungs, the thoughts trapped in his mind.

\- “Hum, you should take a deep breath...”

The Magician gets closer his hands in front of him telling his best friend to calm down. He was bright red, it was easy to see he was trying his best to also keep himself calm, putting his own feelings aside for others.

\- “The way you put others in front of yourself.

\- O-oh man...”

He started stepping back in his previous spot, slowly taking in the words.

“I-I don't even know what to say-” He fell onto the ground, hiding his face in his hands. “I'm sorry, this is just _A LOT_ to take in... God I can't feel my legs...

\- The way you can't accept praise.

\- I don't- damn I can't even speak...”

Yu takes a deep breath and kneels in front of of him to be on the same level. He takes his hands into his and pulls it away from his face.

\- “I-I... I love what's in there... And everything around it...” He places his hand as well as the one in it on his friend's chest “and also,” he places the other ones on his own chest “what you-” the flood of feelings restarts to wreack havoc in his mind, destroying the rational thoughts he swears by. “what you make me feel there.”

The Magician stares mouth open at him blushing madly and breathing heavely.

“I never felt that way before for anyone. For the first time I wasn't in control of how I felt anymore. I was stripped of logic and rationality, and it feels amazing. You make me feel loved more than anyone else, you make me feel... Human. I don't feel like I have to keep up appearences or a facade with you, I can be myself, a self I didn't even know I had before I met you ! You're- you're my best friend and my partner, and I wouldn't exchange you for anything else in the world.”

After this long confession, he wasn't able to even think, he needed _to- to-_

He lets go of his friends hands, got up, turns his back to his partner and places his hand on his mouth in sheer embarrassement.

“I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, I went to far. But those things, I really meant them and-

\- Me-Me too !”

The Wild Card looked at the Magician.

“I- hum... I feel the same way too !”

He gets up too, almost stumbling in the process.

“You- you're my best friend, you're special to me, and I really felt that I could say that to someone sincerely for the first time and- and- you're very _very_ important to me... So... Huh... I want to give you a chance ! I don't think I like guys- and- huh... Even so you're not just some guy you're my partner and I love you lots and-”

Yu squealed at the mention of the “L-word” coming from Yosuke. He realizes that too, he cutted himself in the middle of his sentence in panic.

“Did- did I just said that !? I huh- Yeah ! I said that ! And-and I meant it too okay !?”

The brunette breathes rapidly in between his teeth.

A rush of emotions submerged The Fool, crushing any doubt to only leave sheer glee, joy and all synonysms. That rush made _him_ rush to tackle his partner to share his- _their_ first kiss.

He could have asked for permission, but to hell with restraint. It was sloppy, clumsy, their nose butted a few times, they didn't know if they should put toungue in or not, neither of them even knew how to kiss properly, but for him, this couldn't get any better than this.

Or maybe it could, they will have plenty of time to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> writing sloppy paragraph for a living  
> I wanted Yu to just discover the way love makes you feel, it feels awesome right ? Like feeling free. And damn I dunno what to say either.


End file.
